


【瑟莱】补档专用

by xiaoxiao0808



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiao0808/pseuds/xiaoxiao0808
Summary: 瑟莱补档





	【瑟莱】补档专用

“很好。”滔天的妒火燃烧着精灵王的理智，但那张王者天成的完美脸庞上却看不出半丝波澜。越是怒极越是冷静压抑，将周围的空气凝结成冰。他缓缓伸出右手，伴随着无声念出的咒语，修长手指与藤蔓间仿佛多了道无形的引线，连为一体。随着指尖优雅地转动，包裹住莱戈拉斯的藤蔓开始向两边散开，他贪婪汲取着空气，就在以为国王终于要将他从该死的山毛榉上放下来时，手腕脚腕又被勒紧，新鲜的枝蔓，甚至还装点着嫩绿的树叶。他诧异地看向国王，不祥的预感在心头升腾起来，虽然早就知道被抓住的后果很严重，但他以为，最多是被丢回地牢里关上几百年，或者挨一顿揍。Ada是宠爱自己的，不会真的把自己怎么样的，他有恃无恐的想着。当然，只是曾经。而现在，这个似笑非笑盯着他打量的国王，让他觉得陌生，他几乎无法控制地轻微颤抖起来，本能地想要抗拒某种接近。

他的预感灵验了，从后颈出伸出的藤蔓顺着锁骨下滑，爬上他的衣襟，然后在他看清楚状况前，“哗”地一下割开了本就布满细小划痕的长袍。裂帛声持续刺激着精灵的耳朵，他闭上眼，静静等待那些诡异的枝蔓割开自己胸膛的血肉。虽然比起这个，他宁愿被半兽人砍上几刀，不过，他没得选。

瑟兰迪尔满意地看着那件沾满泥尘的长袍被撕成碎片。他不会允许自己的儿子穿着别人的衣服，尤其是那个卑微的西尔凡女精灵的衣服。裸露出来的肌肤并不光洁，细小的伤口纵横斑驳，不过并不会有太大影响，他的儿子可是最强悍的密林战士，有着过人的精力和强健的体魄，他骄傲地想着。自己亲手培养出的孩子，完美地盖过了天父创造的梵拉。如果不是那个人，他恨恨地想着，如果不是为了那个人类，他又怎么会失去永生。为了一个注定死去的凡愚，献出精灵最美妙的身体，放弃天父最伟大的恩赐，以及，自己所独占的感情，莱戈拉斯，你怎么能如此狠心？既然你无法坚持到最后，又为何要在成人礼上选择我最为你的引导者。我告诉过你的，一旦我们有了超出父子亲情的牵绊，我将不会终结这种关系。在无尽的岁月里，你都只能是我的，你的身体，你的内心，都只能为我打开。我让你考虑清楚，你说你不害怕，可我害怕，我怕你终有一天会后悔。精灵的生命太过漫长，而你的年华才刚刚开始。你将王者之剑放入我手中，用父神伊露维塔的名义发誓，如果背弃了我，就让自己死在我的剑下。我终于被说服，任自己沉沦在得到你的狂喜与激情中，哪怕从此万劫不复。

莱戈拉斯，你何其残忍，精灵王的眼中万里冰封。密林国王可以轻易地处死一个背叛自己的情人，瑟兰迪尔却无法拔剑刺向他倾尽所有去爱护的儿子，他迷陷在失去所爱的愤怒与痛苦中。他的妒火让他想要将那个登丹人碎尸万段，他的理智却拴住了迈出的脚步让他忍耐。他想要终结背叛者的生命，正如誓言里说的那样，却根本不愿去回忆自己把剑藏在了哪里。他只能这样折磨着那具迷恋的身体，折磨着自己的心。

你应该拒绝的，瑟兰迪尔。他对自己说。爱情，不过是一种比凡愚的身体更脆弱，比人类的生命更短暂的东西。

精灵王的短暂失神给了绿叶王子喘息之机，但这并未持续很久，当他再度开始操纵藤蔓的时候，那些柔软的枝条都沾染了他的怒火。它们如同情人的手，温柔地抚摸过王子的肌肤。纤细的末梢缠绕上胸口的茱萸，一点点收紧。两颗受了刺激的小东西立刻充血，可怜兮兮地挺立在风中。

莱戈拉斯咬紧了牙关，将闷哼声咽回肚里。疼，在那敏感的位置，疼痛也被放大了数倍，而这中间竟夹杂了一丝熟悉的酥麻，被玩弄的羞耻更令他涨红了脸。终于明白接下来会发生些什么的精灵不可置信地看向他的父亲，哀求高坐在大角鹿上的王者：“求您不要这样，Ada，您可以骂我、打我、甚至杀了我，但求您，不要这样对我。”

“我为什么不能这样对你。”精灵王的指节弯曲，绕在胸前两点凸起上的茎蔓瞬间收紧，勒破皮肤，沁出屡屡鲜血，“你不就喜欢被这样对待么。或者……”精灵王抬了抬眼，饶有兴致地看向树上的小精灵，“你是在求我打你？”上扬的尾音充满了磁性的诱惑，被风吹入精灵的尖耳中。

“如你所愿。”王者的食指在空中轻轻一撇，藤蔓便如长鞭一般，呼啸着甩上去，带来沉重的钝痛。莱戈拉斯长长地呼出一口气，还可以忍受。是的，他更愿意去忍受这种熟悉的、皮肉的伤害。可他还是小看了王者的惩罚。藤蔓的末梢扫过他的腹下，枝叶的刮滑唤醒了他沉睡的欲望，于密密丛林探出脑袋。这点小动作自然逃不过精灵王的双眼。另一根并不粗的藤蔓爬过光洁的大腿，将那刚刚苏醒的玉茎缠绕包裹。任凭莱戈拉斯如何扭动身躯躲避，都逃不开这样的桎梏。随着每一下的鞭挞，玉茎上的藤蔓都会收紧，又在鞭影退去时松开些掌控。这种粗粝的摩擦令它很快涨大了几分，感觉到身体异样的精灵羞愤地咬着唇，怎么也不肯睁开眼。他怎么能，在被鞭打的时候产生了欲望？可是，孽根处堆积的欲火正在蔓延。灵巧的藤蔓是王者延伸的触手，细致地拨弄着敏感的肌肤，或疾或缓的划过，然后在出人意料的角度甩下一声闷响。

莱戈拉斯快被这种感觉逼疯了。他正在被藤蔓爱抚，轻柔的拂扫是磨人的酥痒，严厉的击打则是祈盼的舒爽。等等，舒…爽？是的，被鞭打的时候，他甚至觉得全身都放松了，不必躲藏，无需害怕，他乐于忍受这种疼痛，或者说，他在享受。当裂空之声传来时，他的臀部会不由自主地收缩，他的分身在有限的空间里颤抖，他的快感在腹下不断地堆积。这种认知让他羞愤地恨不得一头撞死在树上。是的，我应该立刻死去，而不是在父亲情色的折磨中偷生。他想。

战士的心性从来都是高傲的，宁可受死，不愿被辱，更何况，这个对象还是自己的父亲、情人。莱戈拉斯觉得自己又有了力气，他深吸了口气，将脑袋前倾，然后用尽全力地重重向后撞去，企图撞死在这棵树上。他感觉到了温热的液体顺着头皮滑落，滴在脖子里。他回想起每一次杀完半兽人与毒蜘蛛后，都会找个地方给自己舒舒服服洗个澡，冲刷掉那些肮脏腐朽的气息。那时候的天空还是湛蓝的，明月还是圣洁的，风里带着绿叶的馨香，心中，也还有一片净土，一个温暖的家。他知道，无论自己遭遇了什么，那个至高的王者，都会静静地站在宫殿前，等待着自己归家。为他张开的怀抱，厚实有力，充满了令人心安的爱意。可这一切，都成了过去，成为最不可触及的想象。从国王独自骑鹿带回他的一刻起，他就知道，自己已经失去了拥抱他的资格。希望这些血可以带走藤蔓留下的痕迹，洗净自己身上的屈辱。莱戈拉斯的头有点昏沉，他大脑里的弦已经绷了太久，他累了，很想睡一觉，再也不要醒来。迷迷糊糊间，他听到了曼多斯神殿的召唤。解脱吧，永远脱去这具罪恶的身体。他想，自己一定是产生幻觉了，失去永生的人，怎么还会有去往曼多斯转生的幸运呢？

另一个声音闯了进来，高傲的，愤怒的。他的父亲，密林之王代替曼多斯宣读了他的判词：“呵，想死？”一根藤蔓绕上他的后颈，固定住他的脑袋，连转动一下都成了奢望，“除了我，谁也不能将你杀死，包括你自己。”

“你的命，是我的。”

“你的心，是我的。”

“你的身体，也是我的。”

“你的喜怒哀乐，都是我的。”

瑟兰迪尔的眼中跳跃着冰蓝的火花，危险而绝望。这个不听话的孩子，竟然以死抗争。他一直都知道，自己的儿子很要强，傲然挺立，宁折不弯，他用过很多种方法告诉他，对抗父亲是多么可笑的幼稚行为，只会换来惨痛的代价，可他从来都不吸取教训，再多的爱意都无法教会他全心的信任父亲。那么怨恨呢？

瑟兰迪尔笑了，笑得高贵优雅，带着无情的鄙夷与不屑。越是不肯低头，越想要狠狠打击，看他屈服于欲望，看他向自己哭泣求饶，看他在奔溃的边缘挣扎，最终告诉自己，想知道的一切。

瑟兰迪尔恨透了这种无知的骄傲、抵死的抗争。他大概忘了，这个儿子是有多像自己。

莱戈拉斯也笑，笑得苍凉无奈，带着痛苦的困惑与哀伤。他很清楚King Thranduil是个绝对的独裁者，没有人能违抗他的命令。他爱他的骄傲孤绝，爱他的惊才艳艳，更爱他只为自己流露的缱绻温情，从出生起就小心翼翼地呵护在掌心。父亲的温柔，从来都感觉的到。当对王者的崇拜浓烈成了信仰，他献出了自己全部的爱。

可是，Adar啊，我已经不是小孩子了，我是一个自由的成年精灵。我爱你，我的身心都属于你，我可以为你从容赴死，但，我的思想我的灵魂，是属于我自己的。我有权利去做我想做的事。为了救回朋友，我失去了精灵的永生，对此我深感遗憾，我也知道这令你痛苦万分，但我从不后悔。你没有权利禁锢我的自由，哪怕你是我的父亲，哪怕以爱之名。如果爱是这样的自私与沉重，压得人喘不过气，那么，我宁可不要。死去吧。像任何一个人类那样，肉体与灵魂，全部归墟，让所有的爱与恨，记忆与伤痛，都随风消散。“Adar,放手吧，我太累了……”

他长长地舒了口气，轻松地仿佛能飘起来。

瑟兰迪尔再也无法维持他的冷笑，万年不化的冰山终于出现了一丝裂缝，以摧枯拉朽之势轰然崩塌。那张英俊完美的脸上，出现了可怖的裂口，瞬间弥漫了半张脸，腐骨森森，眼珠带血。极致的美艳与丑陋同时出现在一张脸上，那种强烈的冲击让精灵的脑袋一阵轰鸣。他从未见过这样的父亲，也从不知道他的脸上有如此可怕的伤口。他那尊贵骄傲的、绝美自负的父亲啊，怎么会允许自己脸上有这样的伤口？

“太晚了。”瑟兰迪尔的声音中带了一丝不易察觉的颤抖，他高高地仰起脸，不让儿子看到眼里的黯然。当伤痕消逝，他又回到了那个俯瞰众生的王者。

“你只能活着，活着承受我给予的一切。这是国王对于背叛者的惩罚。”精灵王的目光落回在那具染血的身体上。如同濒死的凡愚一样，疲软无力，连先前笼罩的情欲色彩都已淡去。这又怎能令他满意。手腕翻转，得到指令的藤蔓再度攀上王子的肩头大腿，挑逗亵玩。枝头的茸絮会来回摩擦他受伤的红豆，盘旋的软枝会包裹住他的分身上下蹭动，那些藤蔓如同触手，肆无忌惮地攻击着他全身所有的敏感点。当孽根再度充血肿胀，瑟兰迪尔松开了对它的束缚，一根细嫩的枝条热情地上去打了招呼，它在顶端扭动柔韧身姿，让分泌出的透明液体顺着枝头滑下。瑟兰迪尔伸直了手指，那根弯曲着的细枝立刻直起了身子，对准沾着爱液的小孔，钻了进去。

“不……”莱戈拉斯惊叫着摇头，他的父亲却不予理会，固执地指挥枝条一点点插入前端，直到他满意的深度。一片鲜嫩的绿叶正好封在了出口的小眼儿上。

“看，多漂亮。”

小王子的脸上沁满了细密的汗珠，异物的填入令他的下身肿痛不已，他咬着牙去适应这种异样的感觉，却怎么也无法习惯心里的难堪。他的父亲，如同对待一件玩具一般，玩弄着他的身体。

不是这样的。不应该这样。过往的千年，他们经历过无数次欢爱，甜蜜的，刺激的，猛烈的…在很多地方，用过很多种姿势，却不会是这种恶意的羞辱。眼前的人真的是自己的父亲么？分明是魔鬼，魔鬼！

魔鬼自然是无愧于他的称号的。两根藤蔓拴住了王子的膝盖，替代了脚腕处的束缚，将王子的腿高高拉起，于是，某个令人羞耻的部位暴露在了风中。冷风吹拂，令它不自觉地收缩着。缠上大腿根的枝蔓分开了他努力想要夹紧的臀部，让密处的风情毫无保留的展示在瑟兰迪尔面前。

自背后伸出的藤蔓顺着尾椎爬到臀部，戳了戳极富弹性的臀肉，开始搔刮粉嫩的诱人入口。弯折着身子，兴奋地旋转着，它大概是想跳支舞。

莱戈拉斯吓得脸色苍白，他拼命地挣扎着，焦急地看向威严的父亲，乞求他放过自己，不要让那些树脂藤蔓进入自己的身体，不要……他的心狂乱地跳着，害怕极了。两千年的岁月中，他从未如此害怕过，那种从骨髓里渗出的寒意。他宁愿被自己的父亲撕裂，也不要被这些乱七八糟的东西触碰自己，哪怕一点儿。他用尽全部的力气与箍住臀瓣的力量抗衡着，拼了命地想要并拢那怎么也合不拢的双腿。他的眼里沾了湿意，最后，将恳求的目光投向了父亲。

“Ada,求您……”

“求我什么？”精灵王恶劣地蹂躏着王子可怜的下身，让他的身体因情欲而燥热，又因恐惧而颤抖。

王子咬着嘴唇，羞耻的话语迟迟说不出口。在王者又一轮的进攻下，他终于艰涩开口：“求您……占有我。”他满怀希望地等待着父亲的插入。他知道这样的自己很下贱，一面想要摆脱父亲的控制，一面渴望情人的安抚。他屈从了欲望。而且是在这种被藤蔓的玩弄下产生的欲望。他羞愤欲死。

“那真是遗憾。别人碰过的东西，我不碰。”王者云淡风轻地说着。

莱戈拉斯浑身猛地一震，如遭电击。是…这个原因么？从找到自己的一刻起，他的Ada，他的情人，就再也没有触碰过他哪怕一个指尖，因为…觉得自己与别人有染？后知后觉的精灵很想放声大笑，伟大的King Thranduil啊，你口口声声说着我不信任你，那么你呢？你又可曾真正信任过我？你从来都不相信，我可以始终如一地爱着你，你从来就没有，平等地看过我。你那无比坚强的外表下，掩藏的不过也是一颗脆弱的心。

醒醒吧，King Thranduil，爱根本不是这样的！他很想朝父亲喊出这句话,很想告诉他自己没有做过他想的那些事，可是，话到嘴边，他又咽了回去。他要怎么面对父亲的质问？告诉他是为了救法拉米尔而使用了古老的精灵魔法、禁忌之咒？那个可怜的人类一定会死在父亲的剑下。就让他以为是阿拉贡吧，至少，精灵王不会冲动到去跟人类的国王开战。他认命地垂下了眼眸。

被撕裂的疼痛从身下传来。那根邪恶的藤蔓，最终钻进了他的幽穴，在甬道里欢呼着，跳跃着。莱戈拉斯觉得自己恶心地想吐。那种冰冷的、粗糙的东西硬生生挤入干涩的地带，在里面兴风作浪。灵巧的藤蔓就如一条蛇，还是正在蜕皮的蛇，拖着表皮凹凸不平的身躯，恣意游走在窄小紧致的甬道内。出去，滚出去……莱戈拉斯每一下抗争，都只让体内的东西进入地更深。会吐的，一定会吐的，他一次次地长大了嘴，却连胆汁都没有。粗糙的表皮刮破了他柔嫩的粘膜，鲜血的润滑使得进出更加容易。无尽延伸的藤蔓钻到了难以置信的深度，搅动着他的肠壁，他疼得脸色惨白，牙齿咬得咯咯响，泪水无可抑制地淌下。为什么不让我死，既然你这么恨我，为什么不让我死？

王者想给予的，当然不仅仅是痛楚。这扭曲的面容同样绞紧了他的心。他要看他迷陷在快感的浪潮中，让情欲之花在他的身上绽放。再加一把力。于是，指尖灵活地转动着，操纵着藤蔓反复撩拨，他太清楚那个令莱戈拉斯震颤的敏感点，所以刻意地避开了，他要小精灵哀求他，用诚实的身体和同样诚实的心来哀求。他用尽了全部的耐力维持着观赏者的姿态。天知道长袍下的巨物涨到发疼，只想狠狠地贯穿他，让他与自己一起在欲海中埋葬。

“Tell me the truth，and I will end it all.”

小精灵已经被折磨地神志不清，他只听到了end。终于可以结束了么？真好。他已经累得睁不开眼。浑浑噩噩中，他似乎感受到了温柔的抚摸。不是那些诡异的藤蔓，而是宽厚的大掌，带着身体的温度。安心的感觉，想要更多。  
“莱戈拉斯是一只自由的小精灵。”他轻声地呢喃着，“他深深地爱着他的Ada，尽管他的Ada已不再爱他。”他的嘴角微微扬起。

瑟兰迪尔彻底怔住了，他抓住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，用力地摇晃着。“你不可以死，莱戈拉斯。醒过来，我命令你醒过来。”惊慌失措的国王狠狠攫住那两片微张的唇瓣，用舌尖濡湿干裂的表皮，捏着下颌强行钻入口腔，卷走残存的空气，啃噬着柔软的香舌。他一遍遍地刷过敏感的上颚，来回戳刺着模拟交合的动作，他知道莱戈拉斯一向喜欢这样的吻，霸道的，热烈的，他总是被吻到几乎窒息。可是这一回，王者没有得到回应。顺从或抗拒，都没有。他彻底慌了，皓齿咬破小精灵的舌尖，任血腥味在口中蔓延。他一点点地舔着渗出的血珠，卷入口中咽下。腥甜的，温热的，比想象中的更美味。

瑟兰迪尔全身的血液都汇聚到了身下的肿胀，他握住了精灵因入了细枝而依旧半挺的玉茎。有些软，不够热。指腹滑过顶端缀着的绿叶，恶意地向里推了推，捏掐揉搓，按压着冠状的前端。满意地感觉到掌中的物什胀大了几分。再也无法按奈，指尖挑开长袍的扣子，被困于皮裤中的巨大昂扬弹了出来，紫黑色的柱身上青筋虬结，面目狰狞。顶上被血液润滑过的入口，用力挺身，几乎不受任何阻滞地，一没到底。他按着莱戈拉斯的细腰，开始了亘古的贯穿。粗壮的昂扬如同它愤怒的主人，凶狠地顶向深处，退出一点，再顶向更深的所在。

可怜的小精灵被撞得几乎魂飞魄散，闷哼着低喘，他一点儿力气也没有，眼皮沉重地根本抬不起来。那根藤蔓又在折磨他的后穴了么？大概是吧，虽然粗糙的表面光滑了不少，大概是自己的血润滑了它？管它呢，他已经懒得去思考。长时间被摩擦的甬道痛到麻木，连神经末梢也迟钝了很多，他只知道酸麻疼痛，只想赶快结束这场荒谬的性事。至于那体内某一点传来的异样快感，他刻意地忽视着。然而，快感如同藤蔓一般迅速席卷了全身，爬上了他的大脑。他想自己一定是被弄疯了，才会连打比喻都想着藤蔓。这该死的东西。

精灵王感觉到内壁的缩紧，更加用力地摩擦着敏感的凸起，猛烈而急速地挺动着胯部，拍打在雪白的臀瓣上，留下片片红印。他的手指深深陷入小精灵的皮肉，几乎要将他的骨头捏碎。不够，怎么都不够。积攒了太久的欲望如洪水猛兽，无休止地发泄着，冲撞着，不知疲倦，直到夜幕降临。伴随着天雷轰鸣，精灵王颤抖着喷散出了全部的精华。他看了看歪着头的小精灵，不知是何时晕过去的。这样也好，醒来，他不会记得自己先前的失控。将深埋的欲望抽出，王者理了理衣袍，召来不知跑到哪里去吃草的大角鹿，翻身骑上。勾了勾手指，先前的那根藤蔓再度进入精灵张开的穴口，刮出残留其中的白浊。然后，头也不回的，往王宫而去。树精自会将他的王子送回宫殿，这一点，他丝毫不用担心。

他拍打着心爱的坐骑，催促着奔回王宫，那身姿依旧挺拔、背影依旧飒爽，却显出一种落荒而逃的狼狈。老树精无奈地看着远去的王者，叹了口气。他伸出手，想要抚摸一下昏睡过去的小精灵，却还是在半空中无力垂下。他不想引起小精灵的恐惧。轰隆的雷响自天边传来，就要下雨了吧？老树精卷起单薄的躯体，将他放进自己的心脏，一个并不太深却足够遮风挡雨的树洞里。

好好睡一觉吧，可怜的孩子。你不该遭受这样的对待。他怜悯道。

深夜，王子在噩梦中挣扎着醒来。伤口发炎引起的高热折磨着他已然透支的身体，全身的每一个细胞都叫嚣着疼痛。他低声地叫唤着nana，连动一下的力气也没有。老树精觉得自己的心也跟着抽痛起来。这个优秀的密林王子，从小就失去了母亲的关爱，可他依旧茁壮地成长。记忆中，没有任何困难能够压倒他。他那春风般的外表下，是一颗如他父亲般坚韧的心。是什么样的事，令那个对他宠爱有加的王者震怒至此？这中间一定有什么误会，老树精想。他不想眼看着最般配的一对父子渐行渐远，彼此伤害，他从没见过那么相爱的两个精灵。数千年的高龄，他知道密林里发生的一切。

“为什么不告诉他呢？”老树精说。他并没有发出声音，但是躺在他心脏里的小精灵可以感受到他的疑问。

“我不能连累无辜的人。”小精灵回应了他。他并不知道自己在和一棵树对话，他以为自己烧糊涂了，正在自言自语着。

“如果你亲口告诉他，他会原谅你的，他从来都不是滥杀无辜的王。他只是太害怕失去你。”老树精缓缓地说着，有一些累。

“真的么？”小精灵困惑了。真的只是自己毫无凭据的猜测么？

有时候，坚持的人并不知道为何而坚持，只是这种坚持成为了一种习惯，也就如钻了牛角尖一般不愿改变了。

“答案要你自己去寻找啊，孩子。”老树精的声音越来越轻，它在消耗自己的精气，为小精灵疗伤。养分源源不断地输送到心脏，温暖的树洞令王子的身体不再忽冷忽热，破碎的伤口开始渐渐愈合，小王子陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

无论夜晚的风雨有多猛烈，清晨的第一缕阳光总是灿烂的。小精灵揉了揉眼睛，觉得身体轻松了很多，他钻出了树洞。这是一棵千年的老树，光秃秃的枝头没有一片绿叶，枯槁的树干布满了褶皱，这棵树可能已经死去了。他凭经验判断着。可他觉得很亲切。也许是因为昨晚在里面睡了一夜。幸亏有这个树洞，他感激地想，不然自己也许会被半兽人或毒蜘蛛吞噬。

隐隐约约地，他记起了半梦半醒中的零星思绪，似乎应该回家了，去寻找某个答案。希望Ada不会因为自己的善意而发怒。他想。

不远处传来马蹄的嘚嘚声。嘿，伙计，这里。他吹起了口哨。

白马载着他的王子，踏上了归途 。

【正文·完】


End file.
